The crossing of the mirage
by Aria00
Summary: Bella vit dans la peine depuis que son frère Emmett et sa meilleure amie Alice sont partis étudier dans une mystérieuse école de mode dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Elle est bien décider à tous donner pour intégrer cette école.
1. Prologue Corrigé

**Bonjour a tous et à toutes. J'écris me première fiction sur twilight**

**J'espère que sa vous plaira n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis je suis ouverte à toute suggestions. Pour le moment elle est classée K+ mais j'ajouterai peut être des lemons par la suite je changerai le rating le cas échéant.**

**Je tiens a préciser que les personnages appartienne à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que jouer avec.**

Et voila on y est, le 7 septembre, un an jour pour jour que j'ai senti mon âme se déchirer. Mon frère, Emmett de deux ans mon aîné et ma meilleur amie Alice mon abandonnés. Le pire est qu'ils sont partis quand j'étais en cours, pour selon leurs mots, (issu de leur lettre d'adieu ridicule et nullement réconfortante) me causer moins de peine. Mon idiot de frère avait juste oublier une petite marque sur mon épaule gauche officiellement tache de naissance mais qui en fait est son empreinte digitale imprimer a jamais depuis la première fois qu'il ma touché le jour de ma naissance. Depuis nous étions comme connectés ressentant les émotions de l'autre d'un bout du monde à l'autre puis ce fameux 7 septembre plus rien le vide, la peur, l'incompréhension puis la solitude profonde est latente. Après 3 mois a errer à l'état de loque une idée lumineuse m'est venu : savoir pourquoi ils étaient partis. Première étape mes parents qui mon offert la même réponse que leurs lettres une prestigieuse école de mode: Créapole. C'est vrai c'est probable ils suivaient tous les deux ce cursus et moi aussi, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette école. Deuxième étape les parents d'Alice, avec une légère appréhension je sonnais à leur immense villa, Esmée est venu m'ouvrir tout sourire. Esmée ; professeur de stylisme et d'histoire de la mode d'Emmett et d'Alice avant leur départ et mère de ma meilleure amie; grande, de long cheveux miel de grand yeux aigue-,marine tirant sur un vert unique en un mot parfaite! Sa réaction ma surprise quand je lui ai expliquer le but de ma visite et elle m'a proposée un compromis je lui donnais un an, passant dans la classe supérieure elle allait être mon professeur, si je devenais la meilleure de ma promotion elle m'expliquerait les raisons de leurs départs mais elle m'a également prévenue qu'il fallait que je sois sûre de moi car toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à apprendre. Et vous savez quoi elle avait parfaitement raison mais maintenant que je sais tout et si je pouvais revenir en arrière je ne changerai pas une seule de mes actions ni un seul de mes choix ….

**Voila pour le prologue j'attend vos avis je mettrais le prochain chapitre bientôt mais je n'ai pas de jours précis sa sera selon mon inspiration mais j'essaierai de rester régulière.**

**Aria00**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes voila le chapitre n°1.**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews et des mises en alertes et un grand merci à ma bêta pour son aide.  
**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**Aria00**

**Chapitre 1: **

PDV Bella:

_Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip …_

Oh mon dieu saleté de réveil !

Péniblement je me levais, me prenant les pieds dans la couverture, je manquais de m'étaler; la journée allait être longue …

Je jetais un œil vers le réveil 6h30, bon allez en route sinon j'allais être en retard.

Sautant l'étape du petit déjeuner, comme tous les matins je me rendais directement à la salle d'eau. Une douche chaude me fit le plus grand bien, puis, vient le moment tant redouté : le miroir.

Je m'observais scrupuleusement comme tous les jours, mes longs cheveux aux reflets auburn, mes traits fins, mon nez droit, le « E » tatoué sous mon oreille gauche et enfin mes yeux; observer mes autres traits n'étant destiné qu'à me préparer à voir mon regard qui ressemblait tant au sein.

De grands yeux bruns cerclés de vert. J'avais toujours aimé mes yeux les mêmes que ma mère et mon frère, mais depuis qu'il est parti je ne les voyais plus de la même façon ils me semblaient vides et ternes en même temps ne dit-on pas; le regard est le miroir de l'âme?

Je me dépêchais de me maquiller et me dirigeais vers ma penderie, seconde source de douleur matinale, car elle avait était remplie par les soins d'Alice lors de mon entrée dans notre formation.

Je la revoyais encore, sautillante devant les portes de l'armoire, et en m'expliquant que toutes ces dépenses étaient absolument indispensables.

J'attrapais en vitesse un jean et un pull en cachemire gris perle, mes bottines, mon sac et partis en direction de mon arrêt de tram.

D'habitude j'aimais le tramway mais ce matin je ne me sentais pas à l'aise en même temps le regard pesant de l'homme en face de moi ne m'aidait pas.

Il aurait pu être beau, grand blond, un physique d'athlète mais son regard pervers gâchait tout le tableau. Mon arrêt arriva enfin et je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours.

Deux heures plus tard, assise à ma table de travaux pratiques, toutes sortes de patrons et différent tissus étalés devant moi, je me perdis dans mes pensées, lorsqu'une voix nasillarde me ramena brusquement sur terre.

« -Swan, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques depuis 15 minutes à tripoter ce morceau de soie qui coûte approximativement le salaire annuel de ton père? »

Relevant les yeux, je croisais une paire de sein siliconée, à faire pâlir Paris Hilton, à peine camouflée derrière un haut que je qualifierai d'abat-jour, vu la longueur du tissu.

Tanya forcément, cette pimbêche, ne pouvait pas se retenir plus de 24h sans me sortir une réflexion sur mon milieu social, le départ de mon frère, ou tout simplement toutes sortes de conneries qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Le seul problème étant que c'est ma principale concurrente pour devenir major de ma promotion et là je pouvais dire adieu à Créapole et à mes rêves.

Car si l'envie prenais a cette pétasse d'entrée à Créapole et si ses résultats ne suffisait pas papa n'aurait qu'à ouvrir le porte monnaie.

PDV Emmett:

On y est, un an que j'aie agi comme un lâche ; non pardon, 4 ans où j'ai commencé à agir comme un lâche.

Je me rappelle très bien de ce jour où mon père est venu me chercher au lycée après une de mes « crises d'épilepsie » qui avait débuté lors du cours de mécanique lorsque j'ai frôlé un de mes amis. Car

oui, je n'ai pas toujours été un fana de mode. Avant je rêvais de devenir mécano, mais voilà mon père en a décidé autrement après une énième crise, il a décrété que je devais m'éloigner de ma sœur

avant de la mettre en danger.

Si vous vous voulez mon avis, sa stratégie est très conne, mais on ne discute pas avec Charlie ; surtout quand Carlisle, son meilleur ami, et accessoirement père d'Alice qui a presque grandi dans les

mêmes couches que ma sœur, s'en mêle.

Tout cela est un peu flou pour vous hein? bon je vous fais un petit flashback

_Enfin midi, l'heure pour moi d'échapper à mes cours pour rentrer voir Bella qui a la grippe depuis une semaine._

_Involontairement, me voila au sol avec Garrett que j'aie bousculé et fait tomber au passage et là je la sens, cette sensation de déjà vue et ce goût de métal sur ma langue._

_Oh merde! Non non non oups trop tard, me voilà embarqué dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de sons et de sensations._

_« Je suis dans l'encadrement d'une porte, j'ai peur et j'entends des gens qui se crient dessus pas loin. J'avance encore juste un peu pour voir ce qui se passe, puis d'un coup, un craquement sinistre et ma mère _

_au sol le regard vide, je m'enfuis dans ma chambre aussi vite que je peux pour qu'il ne me voie pas. »_

_Et brusquement retour dans la salle de cours où je me relève péniblement._

_Mon père m'attend à la sortie et quand je lui explique ce qu'il vient de m'arriver il me change de section ; direction mode et stylisme pour que je puisse intégrer une école avec des gens comme moi._

_Fin flashback_

Je sais ce qui vient de se passer, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive : j'ai vu le passé de Garrett et vous savez ce qui m'inquiète le plus?

Tous mes proches au courant sont persuadés que Bella sera comme moi et uniquement par ma faute. Alors je fuis pour lui éviter tout ça mais j'ai doute que cela ne soit suffisant.

**Voila j'ai mis le chapitre complet j'espère que sa vous plaira**

**=)  
**


End file.
